Inexpensive frames of paper or polymeric materials including adhesives and adapted for use with photographs are well known in the art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,553, 4,079,881, 4,237,633, and 4,662,093 providing illustrative examples. Heretofore, however, such frames have either been adapted to attach themselves so firmly to a photograph that they could not be removed without damage thereto, have required multiple coatings of different types of adhesive, or have not adhered sufficiently well to the photograph to provide display of the photograph over an extended period of time.